


The romance section

by Incomplete_pegasus



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, F/F, First Dates, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Study Date, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incomplete_pegasus/pseuds/Incomplete_pegasus
Summary: Lotte fails a test and has to study for the retake. The good news is she has Diana tutoring her. The bad news is that she has a massive crush on the aristocrat.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Lotte Yanson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The romance section

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pair that I absolutely love. Hope you enjoy

Finals were over for the witches of Luna Nova. Most were happy to relax and unwind; while the few that failed worried over their grades. Lotte unluckily was in that group. She had failed her astrology test, but there was a glimmer of hope a retake. The only problem was instead of a simple retake it was an advanced test that covered both years of astrology, and she only had the weekend to study. What made it wores was that no tutor she asked would help her. She was screwed and she knew it. 

"Come on Lotte don't look so worried its only a test." Akko's always cheerful voice cut through her spiralling thoughts. 

Before she could get a word in Sucy's beat her to it. "It's a test that she only has three days to cram for. She's properly worried." Her voice was monotone but the words showed her concern. Lotte shot her a thankful look. 

"Yeah Akko I just don't think I can do it." She knew she was bad at astrology and the thought of teaching herself filled her with dread. With a decent tutor she may have passed but she had already asked everyone she could think of. "At least not without an amazing tutor." 

Akko let out a noise that everyone knew meant she had an idea. She slammed her hand down on the table as she stood up and yelled across the lunch room. "Diana!" 

The entire room quieted down as all eyes went to the aristocrat, who was moments ago peacefully eating her lunch. Letting out a sigh Diana stood up and walked over to the red team's table. Lotte could already feel her hands start to sweat as the girl she had a, not so small, crush on approached her table. 

"Akko why did you yell across the room just to get my attention?" Her voice held a barely restrained aggravation. 

"I need your help but you have to agree to it before I tell you what I need it with." 

Sighing Diana sat down next to Lotte brushing their shoulders together. "That makes no logical sense and I must refuse." 

"I'll tell everyone." Akko had a smirk on her face that rivaled Amanda's. 

Lotte saw Diana freeze right next to her with a look of pure pure fear in her eyes for half a second. "You wouldn't dare." Her glare was sharp enoughto kill but Akko seemed unbothered. 

"Hey everybody! The Diana Cavendish has..." 

With almost inhuman speed Diana put a silencing spell over her. Standing up she took over Akko's sentence. "The honor to hand out the student awards after the week of retesting is over!" Everyone looked confused for a moment before they busted into applauds. "Now what did she need my help with?" Diana addressed the two members who could speak. 

"She wants you to tutor Lotte?" Sucy didn't look up from her food as she answered for her muted companion. 

Diana let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lotte which subject do you need help studying for." 

Lotte was at a loss for words as she looked into deep blue eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up under the gaze. "Uh I need you. I mean your help with..." 

"Astrology, and she doesn't do well in loud places. Your best bet is choosing a quiet place without many people." Relief washed over Lotte at Sucy's surprisingly accurate information. "She's also too busy until after dinner. I hope that works with your schedule?" Her relief quickly disappeared when she realized the mushroom witch's plan. 

"I have free time between seven and curfew if you would like to have our sessions in the library." Diana looked away before quickly looking back. 

Lotte almost convinced herself that Diana had a slight dusting of pink on her pale skin. She snapped herself out of her trance when she realized she needed to answer. "That's perfect like y... Something perfect!" Sweat rolled down the back of her neck and she nervously rubbed it. 

"Cool its a date." Sucy clapped her hands loudly. "Now I think Hannah and Barbara are about to kill Amanda if you don't step in." All occupants of the table looked over at the blue team's table. Both members had their wands pointed at the green team member who had their hands up innocently, but a smirk that spoke otherwise. 

Exasperation filled Diana's voice. "I'll see you at seven Lotte." She quickly made her way to her table and Lotte found herself staring after her for far too long. 

Sucy let out one of her trademark maniacal laughs snapping her out of her trance. "Gross you're drooling, also no need to thank me for the date." 

"Don't act like you didn't do it just to get me out of the room." With her retort said she slumped against the table sighing. Thinking about spending five hours alone with Diana made her heart flutter, but her stomach dropped. "What do I even do?" She asked nobody in particular. 

"Say whatever your heart makes you." A fond smile found its way onto Sucy's face as she watched the still silenced Akko talk animatedly. Then she looked at her and reached across to to touch her shoulder. "It was your advice and it worked out for me." 

"Thanks." Lotte received a nod, and let silence settle between them. She pointed a finger at Akko. "How long until she notices?" 

"She's oblivious it'll take a while." 

Both girls laughed and continued casually talking until lunch ended and they parted ways. Akko dragging Sucy away still unaware of the spell over her, while Lotte went to their dorm room to do wait until seven. 

\------ 

Tick tock. Tick tock. Lotte looked at her alarm clock for the twelfth time in the last thirty seconds. 6:54 blinked in red glaring numbers. She had one minute until her alarm went off. One minute before she had to pick up her notes and start the dreaded walk towards the library. One minute and then she would start her journey to meet a beautiful oracle and recieve the knowledge of the stars. She would have laughed at her own joke if the blaring alarm didn't make her fall out of her chair. 

"Okay Lotte you can do this!" Psyching herself up she turned off the alarm, picked up her notes, and confidently walked through the nearly empty hallways. 

Her confidence lasted until she saw the heavy wooden door of the library. She swallowed thickly as she mentally thanked and cursed Akko for her actions. The witch had been punished by being silenced through most of her date with Sucy, so Lotte considered it karma. "Okay just walk in there and study astrology. Don't think about Diana's piercing blue eyes or her golden hair that looks so soft or..." 

Her gushing was interrupted when the doors creaked open. Amanda stepped out muttering to herself. "Is she a robot or something." She stopped when she saw Lotte. "Oh hey you trying to grill Diana too? 'Cause if you are I don't think she's gonna spill." 

Lotte hoped her confsion showed properly on her face. "What's going on with Diana?" 

"You mean you aren't here about the rumor?" 

"What rumor?" She thought hard about all the rumors she had heard over the past week. The only big one was about Akko being found covered in hickeys, and none of smaller ones involved Diana. "I'm here for a study session." 

She could almost hear the gears in Amanda's head turning before something seemed to clicked. "Oh. Oh! This is too good." Clapping Lotte on the shoulder she walked away with a huge smile on her face. "Good luck in there Romeo." 

Lotte wanted to chase after Amanda and demeaned answers, but looking at her watch she read it was past seven. Hurrying into the library she moved over to where she saw the unmistakable blonde curls. "I'm so sorry for being late." She hoped Diana wouldn't be too mad at her or cancel the sessions. 

"It's perfectly alright. I assume Amanda is the cause of your tardiness?" Diana's voice held some emotion Lotte couldn't place but was glad it wasn't anger. 

"Yeah she was talking about some rumor." Nervousness made her want to start studying, but her curiousity got the better of her. "Do you know what she was talking about?" 

Diana turned around in her chair to properly look at her company. "I assume she was talking about the new one about me having a crush on another student." 

"Do you? Who are they?" Lotte's fangirl instincts kicked in before she realized. Quickly processing what she said her face turned a deep scarlet. "Sorry that was way too personal it just slipped out." 

"No it fine to be curious..." 

Lotte quickly cut her off shaking her head. "No it's not if someone asked who my crush was like that I'd be so mad." Remembering something Akko did when in trouble she bowed towards Diana. "I'm really, really sorry." 

She couldn't see Diana but her silence made Lotte nervous. When she spoke her voice was slightly uneven. "I do indeed have a crush." The meaning of the words hit Lotte hard. A small part was celebrating that Diana might return her feelings; more of her was focusing on the high chance it wasn't her. Diana gestured towards a chair next to her. "If you'd please sit I've prepared a mock test that should help us find the areas you need to study more." 

Obediently Lotte sat down forcing her brain to think about astrology and not the girl next to her. It worked well enough and she slowly started making her way through the questions. In a little under an hour all the questions were answered and she set her pencil down. The second her pencil was down a hand grabbed and pulled away the test. Lotte stared at her pencil and pushed it around as she heard a pen scratch away at her test. 

"Most of the questions about advanced formulas and theorems are wrong." Worry worm its way into Lotte's stomach. "However you got every question related to last year correct. You did a wonderful job Lotte." 

Lotte let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She looked over at Diana and what she saw made her stop completely. 

Perched on Diana nose was a pair of circular reading glasses. The golden wire complemented the blue eyes behind them perfectly. Her hair was also pulled back in a ponytail except for a few stray curls. The combination changed Diana from a stoic high aristocrat into shy bookworm. It was a change that made Lotte's heart skip a beat. 

"You look good in glasses." The words came out faster than she could think. "N..not that you don't look good always because you do it's just there new and... they really suit you." 

"You don't think they look weird." She readjusted her glasses as she looked up from the test. 

"No they look cute on you." 

The complement seemed to take Diana by surprise. "Th..thank you." She coughed into her hand covering her slightly red cheeks. "Let's move on from the written test and to the application. Could you please do two readings one for you and one for me?" 

With a simple spell Lotte summoned a model of the stars. She looked between the millions of white dots drawing imaginary lines between them. "It say that self doubt will impede my goal, but there will be an overall positive result as long as I believe in myself." A small sigh passed her lips; she was glad to know that, unless she read the stars wrong, she wasn't going to fail horribly on the test. Waving away the sphere she created a new one for Diana. The process went slightly quicker than before. "I think it says that risks need to be taken in order to get what you want even if it seems impossible." A forlorn look crossed Diana's face and she muttered to herself. Lotte opened her mouth to ask about it when a heavy book was placed infront of her. 

"Okay shall we get studying." She spoke it as a statement and not a question. 

Lotte swallowed thickly as she put all of her attention on the book and her notes. 

\------@ 

Several hours passed of Lotte reading and writing down notes; while Diana explained the more complicated parts. Lotte had focused intently on the work but it slowly petered out. Without her focused completely on her work she started noticing how little distance was between her and Diana. They were practically shoulder to shoulder, and whenever Diana leaned in to explain something their skin would brush together. Every time it happened Lotte felt like her skin was on fire. She tried to ignore it at first but it became too distracting. 

Diana gently rested her hand on Lotte's halting her note taking. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." 

"Um yeah I'm fine just a little..." She tried to think of something that sounded better than the truth. "Worn out?" Her voice didn't sound convincing but she hoped Diana would buy it. 

"You have been working hard for a while. How about a quick break?" She squeezed Lotte's hand grabbing her attention and locking their eyes. 

Lotte couldn't look away from the big blue eyes infront of her. After a second she realized she needed to answer. "Y...yes!" The word came out more as a squeak than she meant. 

Diana let out a giggle before covering her mouth. A faint pink dusted her cheeks. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's just your enthusiasm surprised me." Standing up fluidly she moved to the end of the table. "Would you like some tea?" Waving her wand a teapot, two cups, and a bowl of sugar popped into existence. 

"You can't have drinks in the library." Lotte said the words reflexively. 

Diana gave a devilish smile that made her eyes sparkle. "I won't tell if you don't." 

"I think Akko's rubbing if on you." Lotte laughed to herself; thinking about how the Japanese witch had changed everyone at least slightly. 

Tapping her chin Diana and looked up as if lost in thought. "I suppose she has. But is that a good or bad thing?" 

"I think it would depend on your perspective?" 

Diana held up one of the ceramic cups and twisted it around. "That is very insightful of you." She put the cup down again. "Now how do you take your tea?" 

"Two sugars." A simple nod was all Diana gave before she started making the tea. Lotte smiled to herself as she followed Diana's smooth movements. Her mind wondered from the work, to Diana's tutoring, and then landed on the two readings. They were both pretty ordinary readings, but Diana seemed to think hard about hers. She tried to think about what the risk could entail for Diana. A soft melody lured her out of her head. Looking for the source of the noise, she found Diana humming softly and swaying on her hips to the rythm. Every movement resonated through her entire body like ripples through water. The sight enchanted Lotte. "She's so beautiful." 

The humming stopped abruptly. "I assume this she isn't a constellation." Diana looked up from the tea blue eyes meeting turquoise. 

The realization that she spoke out loud made Lotte panic. "No.. I mean yes." She looked anywhere but at Diana. "I was thinking about my crush." 

"Could you tell me about her?" A clank punctuated Diana's question as she walked towards her seat and placed the cups on the table. 

Lotte kept her eyes locked on the cup in front and waited. Silence stretched between the two. Tracing her finger along the rim of her teacup she broke the silence. "She's amazing, how else can I describe her. Beautiful and strong and..." She waved her hand around in place of words. "Warm. I thought she was cold at first but once I got to know her I started falling for her." Bringing her cup to her lips; Lotte felt the warm liquid coat her mouth in sweet jasmine. When she put it down she looked at Diana and waited. 

"She sounds like an amazing person..." Her voice trailed off and her lips turned up in a sad smile. "You deserve someone like her." 

"I don't deserve you." 

Time froze and the seconds stretched between the two witches. Neither made a sound as they stared at each other. 

All at once the spell was broken. Lotte stood knocking her chair over and she ran. The look of shock on Diana's face forced its way into her head when she closed her eyes. She ran into the labyrinth of bookshelves letting her feet guide her. Finally she turned a corner and was met with a dead end. Looking around she saw a sign that read romance in pink filigree; she almost let out a laugh at the irony. Resting her back on one of the shelves she slid to the floor curling into her knees and hiding her face in her arms. 

"You just had to start talking without thinking and now she probably hates you." The idea of being hated ,or worse ignored, by Diana made her skin crawl. Footsteps echoed through the maze of bookcases and seemed to come straight for her. 

The footsteps stopped abruptly before a voice called out. "I'm glad I found you." Diana paused for a little bit before taking measured steps closer. "Can we talk?" 

Lotte couldn't bring herself to look up or speak. She heard movement away from her and then the telltale sound of a book being pulled out. Its pages turned rapidly before stopping. 

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afraid. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Diana spoke as if to an audience she needed to convince she was in love. The book was loudly closed and slid back into place. "Spoken by Romeo when Juliet returns his feelings." 

The quote was so random Lotte almost looked up until she heard more footsteps. Another book was pulled out but was left unopened. 

"Sweet mother, I can’t do my weaving— Aphrodite has crushed me with desire for a tender youth." Her voice soft almost barely above a whisper. The book was replaced quickly. "A fragmented poem written by Sappho 

Lotte felt her stomach drop as Diana walked and stopped right infront of her. 

"My heart beats; it's a deafening noise inside of my chest. Should I throw it away for a moment of silence? No! For it belongs to someone else." Diana's voice was unsteady and a little rushed. "Written by Diana Cavendish about her crush on Lotte Yanson." 

Finally Lotte looked up to see Diana with a bright blush that spread all the way down her neck. Her brain was so overwhelmed with questions. She chose the least pressing one to start with. "I didn't know you wrote poetry." 

Diana started giggling which turned into full belly laughter. "I... I do a lit...tle." Her words were interrupted by her own laughs. As her laughter died down she tried taking a breath and let out a loud snort. She quickly looked away her face getting impossibly redder. 

Lotte couldn't believe her eyes. The always composed Diana was a blushing mess right infront of her. It was almost as hard to believe as Diana liking her back. "You really like me back? This isn't a joke?" 

"No it's not." Her face was still beat red but Diana made eye contact and offered out a hand. "I like you... a lot." 

Upon taking the hand Lotte was pulled up like she weighed nothing. She was face to face with Diana, and judging by the heat on her face she was just as red as Diana. "Im sorry for running away." 

"It's okay I understand. I would have done the same." She tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Do you..." 

"Do I?" Lotte squeezed their conjoined hands. 

Diana moved her weight from foot to foot. "If you pass the astrology test do you... maybe want to.." She took a deep breath. "Go on a date?" 

"Yes!" Lotte was so overjoyed with the idea she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Diana. 

After a second Diana returned the hug. "So what do we do now?" 

Lotte lingered in the hug enjoying the warm arms wrapped around her. Pulling back Lotte gave her best playful smile. "Now you finish tutoring me so I can get a date with the most amazing witch ever." 

"Well then we'd better get going before curfew starts." Diana turned ready to walk away. 

A sudden courage overcame Lotte and she decided to use it. "Wait can I tell you something first?" The second Diana turned around she kissed her cheek. "You have a really cute snort." After saying that she turned around and skipped back out of the bookcases a content smile on her face. 

Diana was left sputtering and red faced in the romance section, for much longer than she'd like to admit, before following after her girlfriend.


End file.
